Crash Bandicoot and The Mysterious Conspiracy
by Alisbet
Summary: Crash Bandicoot is in the toughest adventure yet. Cortex is back and this time he has a mysterious contact helping him. Watch as Crash with some new friends embarks on an adventure where nothing is what they seem. Also contains some Spyro characters.
1. Prologue

Somewhere in the world, near a vast forest lay a grand mansion. Inside, in one of it's many quarters sat a man looking out the window. This man was dressed elegantly and was holding a picture of none other than Crash Bandicoot holding a fruit on his one hand and giving a thumbs up with the other. Suddenly, the man heard the door opening.

-You are late, Dr. Neo Cortex.

The man spun around in his chair and looked at the balding scientist with an N branded on his forehead who had just entered the room.

-It would have been easier if you have given me clealer directions. Cortex replied.

-It doesn't matter. At least you are here and we can begin our meeting. The man said while gesturing Cortex to sit in the chair on the opposite side of the table.

After Cortex sat down, the man offered Cortex some wine which he politely refused.

-Now then Dr. Neo Cortex, is it true that for many years, you had certain trouble with your creation Crash Bandicoot.

-Indeed I have. That really annoying rodent has always been a nuisance in my world domination plans. In fact, I have been obsessing over that bandicoot so much that I cannot really think anything else. And now I am in hiding because Uka Uka is going to offer me as a sacrifice because of my repeated failures. Cortex said while constantly slamming his fists on the table in anger.

-Calm down Cortex. I might have to deal with that mask later. Still, I am quite surprised that this Crash Bandicoot has constantly wrecked your plans. That means, he is more powerful than most Naturals combined. Ever since I took you in and gave you a new life, I wanted what was the best of you. Now look at what has become of you. A sad little man who cannot squash even a cockroach. Still, I am willing to offer you and your minions my services and I just know what we must do...


	2. The Bandicoots

Meanwhile, Crash and his friends were lounging in the N. Sanity Island. Crash was napping as usual while Coco was discussing the latest fashion trends with Crunch. The Witch Doctor's Mask Aku Aku was also there, looking after the Bandicoots.

- C'mon Crunch. Do you really thing I would be wearing something like that? Coco said while looking at a fashion store cataloque.

- Well, let's say that it does look good on you, Coco. People will like you.

Crash meanwhile continued napping until Aku Aku decided to wake him up.

- Wake up Crash. I have a little mission for you.

Crash woke up at once.

- Hey, what's the matter. What should I do? Tell me. Tell me. Crash said groggily.

- I need you to investigate the site of Cortex's former outpost on this island. I suspect there is still some activity in there.

- Yes, finally some action. I like it. I like it. I will go there right away!

- Be careful out there.

Crash knew well where the outpost was located. The last time Cortex tried to attack the Bandicoots, he actually went ahead and secretly build an underground outpost in N. Sanity Island so that he could track their movements and take them on by surprise. Fortunately Crash managed to outsmart Cortex once again and ever since then the outpost was Crash reached the entrance, he saw someone exiting the outpost. By further glance, that someone appeared to be N. Gin, Cortex's right hand man. As he exited the area on a hovercraft mech, Crash entered the outpost. Inside, Crash noticed just how much time has passed since he stepped foot into that place. Everything was eerily quiet and lights were flickering overhead. All of the doors were either locked or broken.

- What I am supposed to do here? Crash though to himself.

As if to answer his question, Crash heard sounds of chatter nearby. The source turned out to be the very room where Crash confronted Cortex last time. It was distinguished from the other identical doors by the familiar N symbol over the entrance.

- Is this the right time to do this? I mean if Cortex finds out we... A voice, likely belonging to Dingodile said.

- Shut your mouth now. It's time to squash those bandicoots once and for all. And then Cortex will praise us for our effort. An another voice, likely belonging to Pinstripe replied.

Tiny wants action. Bandicoots squashed like cockroaches. Cortex praise us. Tiny will be happy. The unmistakable voice of Tiny growled inside the room.

Crash, fearing that he will be spotted soon, hurried out of the outpost and back to the others. Once back to his house, he found the other 2 Bandicoots stationed near a familiar portal device.

- You are back! How did it go? Coco asked.

– I went to the outpost. Saw everything was broken. Heard some Cortex baddies plotting against us. Hurried out here. Crash replied.

- We shall deal with that later. Right now, how about we pay a visit to Spyro? We haven't heard about them in a while.

- I really miss Spyro. Let's go. Let's go. Let's see how Spyro and pals are up to. I'm as ready as ever. Crash said while activating the portal Bandicoots then entered Spyro's realm.


End file.
